


Fearless

by natalia_alianovna



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Divergent AU, Multi, bellarke clexa idek i am multishipping trash, so we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalia_alianovna/pseuds/natalia_alianovna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say this city was once called Chicago. After a terrible war, the city runs with five factions--Erudite, Candor, Amity, Abnegation, and Dauntless. Your faction determines everything about your life, and at sixteen years old, every citizen chooses their future.</p><p>Amisdt political tension, government secrets, family ties, and societal expectations, ten teenagers part ways with their home forever and choose Dauntless. They will be tested, trained, and pushed past the limit to prove their worth to their new faction, and there is no going back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The whole premise is most definitely inspired from the super cool mango-llama on tumblr, who made these awesome graphics: http://mango-llama.tumblr.com/tagged/the-100-divergents :)

Clarke Griffin

Erudite Headquarters

6:34 AM

Clarke didn’t sleep very much. Rest came rarely, and even then she evaded sleep more than it evaded her. In the early hours, when only the most diligent lab techs roamed the halls, Clarke found solace on the roof of the main Erudite building.

It’s been a year since her father died. She saw him everywhere; in the lab where she worked after school, in the mirror when she stared into his clear blue eyes, and in her nightmares, where she imagined all kinds of horrible, tortuous deaths.

Sleep was where her imagination ran wild, and right now Clarke Griffin needed _logic_.

Logic is the little voice that told her, when her mother’s shaking voice said, “there was an accident”, that it was no accident. Her father died—was _killed_ —after making a shocking discovery and threatening to make it public. No one thought she knew, of course, so for the past three hundred and sixty two days, Clarke pretended to ignore the tight surveillance of her mother and the way the Erudite officials seemed to isolate her at every turn. She took her Placement Test without giving it a second thought, because the test administrator’s answer repeated every conversation that she’d had with her mother about it. _Erudite_ , _of course_.

The morning of the Choosing Ceremony felt like every single morning had since her father’s death: cold, void, and constricting. She felt like there was a constant weight on her chest, pressing her down further and further into the Erudite complex. She was going to be stuck here forever, under her mother’s careful eye, passing her former best friend in the halls every day, pretending that her father wasn’t murdered.

Might as well get it over with.

 

Monty Green

Amity Greenhouse #2

7:12 AM

The plants weren’t getting enough water. They’d been operating under a mild drought, and a miscalculation in the rations must have led to this particular aisle of the greenhouse not getting their share. Monty absently rubbed his thumb over a leaf, shaking his head. He’d have to talk to Leah about it later, after the Choosing Ceremony— _if_ he came back afterwards.

The thought startled him, and mere idea of never coming back home nearly made him dizzy. His family would be shocked, to say the least. They knew he had entertained proposals from Erudite, but Monty was too relaxed about his brilliance to truly enjoy that faction—no matter what the test said. No, he was meant to stay in Amity, to use his knowledge and skill to improve the harvesting techniques.

But Jasper had a crazy idea, and those were always worth considering.

 

Octavia Blake

Abnegation Orphan Housing

8:01 AM

Fifty-nine minutes.

 

Raven Reyes

Candor Apartment #216

8:45 AM

“Come on, it’s _required_.”

“Not if I’m sick.”

Raven rolled her eyes at the muffled voice, barely containing an exasperated sigh as she muttered, “Hungover and strung out _doesn’t count_.”

“What did you say?” She heard her mother roll over on the bed, and Raven took a breath to repeat her thoughts when Finn stepped through the kitchen.

“Hey Ray, ready to go?”

Raven shrugged and pointed at the door. Finn stepped up and knocked twice, his voice energetic, patient, and _very_ well practiced for this very task. “Ms. Reyes, Raven and I are going to head to the Choosing Ceremony, should we save you a seat?”

“…Okay.”

Raven clenched her jaw, but let Finn take her hand as they left. “She’s not coming.”

“She might.” Finn smiled, and she shook her head at his optimism. Always thinking the best of everyone.

 

Bellamy Blake

Choosing Ceremony, The Hub

9:22 AM

Bellamy’s gaze had not left Octavia since she set foot in the room. He found her immediately, her bright blue eyes and determined expression easy to spot in the meek Abnegation crowd. If anyone else saw how fierce she looked, even covered head to toe in those drab gray regulation clothes, with her hair pulled into a modest bun, they didn’t show it. But Bellamy knows exactly how Abnegation hides a person, how it tries to shrink them down, invisible in their servitude.

Now, he watched his sister—when had she grown so tall?—stand proudly at the announcement of her name, and stride down to the front of the auditorium. She took the knife and pressed it into her palm without wincing, which made him proud. She would do well.

Octavia Blake held out her bloodied hand carefully, and with a dazzling grin, used her free hand to pull the pin from her hair and let it fall loose in dark waves down her shoulder. She glanced back at the audience—Abnegation, in particular—and yelled, “See you bitches!” as her blood fell onto the hot coals of the Dauntless bowl.

Bellamy didn’t bother to hide his smirk of pride as around him, Dauntless burst into a roar of approval and cheering that drowned out the Erudite Chancellor’s announcement of Octavia’s chosen faction. Everyone knew anyways, as she bounded down the stage to be embraced by the sea of black leather. He made his way to the front, locking eyes with her as she pushed through towards him. Someone suddenly blocked her way, eyeing her and glancing back at Bellamy. Oh, sh—Cara, that was Cara, and she was purposefully keeping Octavia from his path.

“Do you mind?” He heard Octavia as the crowd began to quiet down. “I haven’t seen my brother in two years.”

Cara—seriously, he’d hooked up with her once or twice, but they were _not_ exclusive enough for her to pull this—stepped back with a dirty look, and Octavia launched herself into Bellamy’s arms.

She was safe. She was with him, she was out of Abnegation, and she was safe.

Bellamy took a deep breath, finally letting her go and directing her towards the seat he’d saved next to him. “I missed you, O.”

Chancellor Jaha announced the next name, compelling them to silence, but Octavia squeezed his hand tight in reply.

 

Raven Reyes

Choosing Ceremony, The Hub

9:43 AM

Finn Collins was the fourth person to choose. They had never really talked about it, you know? Raven just assumed he would stay in Candor, and so would she—there were some briefly considered dreams about Erudite, and the enticing mechanics program promised to her by representatives of the intellectual faction, but at the end of the day, Raven chose Finn every time. She would follow him anywhere. And besides, what would her mom do without the extra meal rations to sell?

These thoughts danced across her mind as she absently watched Finn. He pierced his palm with a hitch in his shoulders that could only mean he cringed, and reached forward. Except, instead of allowing his blood to drop into Candor’s bowl, he suddenly swung his hand all the way to the left. The droplets splattered across the gleaming coals with an unforgiving _hiss_.

Finn had chosen Dauntless.

He left her.

Raven swallowed hard and dug her fingernails into her thighs, casting a glance at the two empty seats next to her. She took a deep breath and steeled herself.

When they called her name, Raven would not hesitate over her choice.

She would follow him anywhere.

 

Clarke Griffin

Choosing Ceremony, The Hub

10:25 AM

Clarke had been spacing out for the majority of the ceremony. She zoned out Chancellor Jaha’s speech, having heard it a thousand times, and didn’t pay much attention to the first few names called. The Abnegation girl caused quite a stir when she switched to Dauntless, but not much else was remarkable. However, as the alphabet crept closer to G, Clarke found herself staring at the five bowls with apprehension and dread. This would seal her fate. Today, she would become an adult, and an official individual member of Erudite. She could technically get her own housing, but her mother would certainly never allow that.

Her attention was drawn from the bowls when a boy named Monty Green walked up. She was next. Clarke watched as he drew the knife across his palm, and with a hint of reluctance, swung to the left. Dauntless.

Clarke frowned, surveying him as he turned to the cheering Dauntless crowd. He was the picture of Amity, with kind, humble features. Green—Clarke knew that name, some of the engineers at Erudite had tried to recruit him. Smart, then. So why Dauntless?

“Clarke Griffin.”

She almost ignored the Chancellor, having heard him speak her name so many times over the years. Her mother nudged her elbow, and Clarke stood with a start. She could probably hear a pin drop in this silence, and prayed to whatever force was out there listening that she wouldn’t trip on the way to the stage.

Chancellor Jaha welcomed her with a warm smile, holding out the sanitized knife. She picked it up with a tight smile in return—he knew that she no longer spoke to Wells, but the Chancellor still took particular kindness to her. It was almost like he _hadn’t_ had her father killed.

Clarke pierced her skin and placed the knife down, staring into the still water that filled the Erudite bowl. She felt the pressure of the entire auditorium staring, waiting for her to choose. She snuck a glance at the leather-clad crowd in her peripheral, where Monty Green had just sealed his fate.

Clarke Griffin took a deep breath, and squeezed her blood over the Dauntless coals.

“E—Dauntless,” Jaha stuttered, seeming as surprised as the rest of the auditorium. A murmur went through the crowd, soon overwhelmed by Dauntless’ cheering.

She did not look Jaha in the eyes as she walked to the Dauntless section, and she did not turn to search for her mother’s gaze. Clarke was accepted with cheers and high fives, and felt like an enormous weight was lifted off of her shoulders.

Dauntless. She was Dauntless now, and forever. She was free.

For the first time in three hundred and sixty two days, Clarke Griffin could _breathe_.


	2. Flight

Clarke Griffin

Choosing Ceremony, The Hub

12:32 PM

After the last sixteen-year-old made her choice—an Amity girl named Harper Queen, who joined Dauntless—Clarke was caught up in the rush of the Dauntless crowd. Everything they did was energetic and full of life, and she didn’t even have the opportunity to turn her head and catch her mother’s eye. For a split second, Clarke felt a pang through her chest; she hadn’t even said goodbye.

But her attention quickly shifted to the task at hand, which was maneuvering through the crowd and following the tall, broad-shouldered Dauntless who waved an arm and shouted, “Initiates, with me!”

And then they started running.

Clarke had never run this fast in her life. She squinted at the sunshine the moment they made it outside, but kept pumping her legs to keep up with the initiates around her. The Dauntless born led the way, obviously knowing where they were all going, and Clarke trailed next to the (former) Abnegation girl. The brunette clearly had little experience with outdoor exercise, but her determined expression told Clarke that the girl had made the right decision.

Suddenly the Dauntless born started— _climbing_? Clarke watched as they began sprinting up steps and scaling the beams of the underpass. Well, she knew what she was getting herself into, right?

The first few rungs of the ladder she found were a challenge, but the adrenaline pumping through her veins allowed Clarke to scale the rest quickly. When she reached the top, she met an outstretched hand. Wells. Clarke steeled her expression, ignoring his hand and pulling herself up. When Wells Jaha chose Dauntless, she made certain to have no reaction. Whatever he thought he was doing, whether it was a rebellion against his father or some misplaced attempt to regain her favor, Clarke wouldn’t get involved.

Instead of Wells, she focused on the next task: the train. It was flying down the tracks, and the Dauntless born among them were preparing to jump.

 

Raven Reyes

L Train

12:48 PM

This train sucked. The rails were old and from the glance she got as Finn pulled her by the hand and jumped, operated at half of their potential speed. Not that she particularly _wanted_ to jump onto a train going at full speed, but it was the principle of the thing. As they sat down in one end of the car, Finn pulled his hand away to talk animatedly to the Amity boy next to him, and Raven grasped at her necklace with her newly freed hand. She’d left behind her entire world to follow Finn—she’d left her _mother_. Wasn’t she supposed to feel… good? Relieved, excited? Raven had what she’s always wanted—freedom, and Finn.

And all she felt, staring at the metal floor of the train, was a growing knot of unease in her stomach.

“Nervous?”

Raven glanced up, taking in the dark-skinned boy wearing Erudite blue. She shrugged nonchalantly, forcing a brave smirk. “Nah. Wouldn’t be here if I scared easy, would I?”

“No,” He smiled back. “You wouldn’t. It’s all right to be nervous, though. I’m Wells.”

She shook his hand. “Raven.”

“Nice to meet you, Raven.” Wells nodded towards Finn, who was also dressed in the Candor standard of black and white. “Did you two come together?”

“Yeah,” Raven nodded. “That’s my boyfriend Finn, he’s… pretty much all I’ve got. We’ve known each other our whole lives.”

“I know the feeling.” Wells’ smile faded as he sent an involuntary glance across the car.  Raven followed the look to the blonde girl sitting on the other side, staring out the open doors at the city. She wore Erudite blue, and in that moment Raven understood that she was not the only one who followed someone into Dauntless today.

She swallowed and turned back to Finn, who was still engaged in conversation. He hadn’t even asked her, never gave any sign that he was going to choose Dauntless. How did he know that she would even follow him?

Raven gripped her necklace so hard that the edges of the little metal bird bit into her skin.

Had Finn been willing to _leave_ her?

 

Octavia Blake

L Train

1:15 PM

Octavia had been silent the entire train ride. It was almost a force of habit, staying quiet and keeping her head down—and she would have to break that habit soon enough. She stood next to a tall boy dressed in blue slacks and a shirt that might have been some type of uniform, and fortunately he seemed as introspective as she was.

“Hey,” Another boy, with slicked back hair and Candor clothes that had worn out patches nodded once at her with a smirk. “What’s a Stiff doing in Dauntless?”

Octavia narrowed her eyes at the name, and opened her mouth to bite out a reply when the blonde at the end of the car suddenly called out—“Hey, they’re jumping!”

Octavia whirled around to get a look out the doors, and saw that the initiates in the cars ahead were indeed leaping from the moving train—onto the roof of a building! It was several stories up, and even Octavia knew a fall from this height was fatal. She grit her teeth with a grin, and started lining up for her jump. She was not afraid.

“What happens if we don’t jump?” A voice piped up.

“Then your ass can ride this train all the way to the Factionless.” The Candor boy who spoke to Octavia laughed. She cringed; Octavia grew up serving the Factionless, and though the freedom was better than her life in Abnegation, she wasn’t about to choose _that_ particular life.

The Candor boy went first, and Octavia was close behind. She ran to the edge and didn’t stutter in her step, leaping across with as much force as she could muster. Octavia caught a glance at the street below and her stomach lurched, but she forced herself to look back up. She was not afraid. The roof was soon under her feet, and she barely crouched into a roll, managing to skin her leg on the rough surface in the process.

No one seemed to notice her, however, as several of the Dauntless born were hovering around the edge of the building. “Roma!” One girl, with her blonde hair braided back, leaned on another boy for support as her knees buckled. “Come on, Monroe,” The boy held her, but pulled her away from the edge. “Come on. We can’t do anything for her now.” Apparently, Octavia realized with a shiver, not everyone makes the jump.

“Hey,” Octavia refocused, realizing that the blonde girl from the train car was standing over her. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Octavia brushed herself off and made to stand up, cringing at her leg—her gray leggings were torn over the shin, and blood was already dripping from the scrape. “Yeah, I’ll be fine.”

“Here,” The other girl reached out and pulled her up, automatically glancing over Octavia’s leg. “You’ll need to get that cleaned out, any debris could easily lead to an infection.”

“It’s fine.” Octavia shrugged, pulling her sweater tighter around her small frame.

“It’s not.” The blonde responded with an equally stubborn look, and Octavia got the feeling that she wouldn’t let it go, so she nodded in assent. Seemingly satisfied, the blonde held out a hand. “I’m Clarke.”

“Octavia.” She shook it, eyeing the girl’s crisp, clean clothes and the way she carried her shoulders. Clarke was definitely important, where she was from.

“Initiates!” A loud voice bellowed from the other side of the roof. “Everybody over here.”

Octavia followed Clarke, internally kicking herself for assuming a spot near the back of the crowd, where she was easily hidden. Her gray Abnegation clothing nearly made her blend in to the loose gravel on the roof.

“You’ve made it past the first test,” A man standing on the edge of the roof smiled sharply, the silver hoop that pierced his lip glinting in the sunlight.  He could only have been a few years older them, perhaps her brother’s age. “Congratulations.”

She might be sheltered, but Octavia Blake knew sarcasm when she heard it.

“Your next task is simple,” He swept an arm over the side of the building. The group of initiates peered leaned forward to peer over the side, but all they could see at the bottom was darkness. “Jump.”

“ _Jump?”_ That Candor boy with the slicked back hair laughed. “Are you crazy? That’s suicide.”

“That’s Dauntless.” The man smirked, and the disbelieving smile wiped off of Candor boy’s face.

“There’s water at the bottom, right?” An Erudite boy piped up.

“You can’t expect us to just jump!” Another boy in Candor clothes frowned.

“If you don’t jump, you’re not Dauntless.” He seemed bored, now. “Who’s first?”

The crowd of kids suddenly fell silent.

Octavia stared at the edge of the building, and suddenly felt something bubbling up in her throat. It was one word, and it left her lips before she could realize what she was saying:

“Me.”

Everyone else froze and turned towards her, and even Clarke looked confused. Octavia squared her shoulders and lifted her chin, speaking louder. “I am.”

“Alright, come on up.”

The crowd parted before her, and she did her very best not to limp on her injured leg. Her heart was pounding in her throat, but she stepped up onto the ledge and squinted down to the bottom. It was pitch dark, and dizzyingly high up.

“Come on,” The Dauntless man next to her sighed. “We don’t have all day.”

Octavia swallowed hard, and imagined Bellamy waiting for her at the bottom. He’d left Abnegation to find a safe place for them, and he must have chosen Dauntless for a reason. She glanced down at her Abnegation clothes in disgust, and quickly peeled off the thick gray sweater she’d worn for years. Octavia tossed it aside, pointedly ignoring the chorus of murmurs and the “Yeah, Stiff, take it off!” from somewhere behind her.

She looked down one more time, taking a moment to whisper to herself:

“I am not afraid.”

Octavia Blake jumped, and for a moment she was _flying_. The wind whipped her hair around her, and the building walls zoomed past. But soon she wasn’t flying, she was falling, and everything around her plunged into darkness.


End file.
